Spring Waltz
by ElliMacaroni
Summary: It was spring. For the first time in years. two old friends meet at the old orphanage they grew up in together. Something's about to happen that will be the turning point in the lives of these two. Yeah, just read it. You'll enjoy :)


**A/N: **Hi guys! I know, I'm really sorry for being out in a really long while. You know the shiz. The usual acad-related things. Hectic exams, so much due dates, inconsiderate profs, feeling major subjects, the major subjects that are more to fear than "The Conjuring" and all that.

Oh by the way, for those who know me personally, let me explain my absence right now. It's the "kasagsagan ng bagyo"...uhm...currently there is a typhoon that's raging in our country right now (Typhoon Maring). I thought there would be classes tomorrow so I went out to travel back to the dorm; unfortunately, I'm stranded in some place because we can't get past the flooded Manila. How I got to upload this, my dear cousin who's home took the liberty to upload it for me since she liked this story so...here.

Originally, I have no plans of posting this because the title is..ugh...and there was no dance. I think it's supposed to be the waltz of love or something. But anyways, I'll be updating my other story, _The Promise of Love is a Promise of Forever_, sometime this week. I'm halfway done with it.

Don't forget to leave reviews, aye?

* * *

**Spring Waltz**

* * *

Vibrating like there's no another day, his phone rang Guren no Yumiya. He decided to just let it ring- not because of the person on the other end of the phone call, well a little maybe since he was expecting his boss to call, but for the reason that he liked listening to the OST of the new anime Kiku has recently referred him to watch. He reaches for the phone after the third vibrate- welp, it went to voice mail. He played the message and heard nothing but the flow of traffic, the rush of the motors and the honking horns, then suddenly, a man's voice trembled, "Never mind, it's nothing," then completely cut off.

Alfred looked at the sender's name. A sudden jolt came to him, as if a switch was flipped on. He grabbed his favorite bomber jacket and shabbily fixed scruffs of his uncouth hair. Running towards the spring wind, he dashed towards the bus stop down the street and headed downtown. He hastened his pace and arrived at the park adjacent to the old orphanage he grew up in. Confused, he looked around the familiar place; he did not know where he was yet his gut told him to be here at this moment. Across the giant oak, he found a familiar figure with a more uncouth hair than his and fair skin, sitting elegantly on the right under the tree, reading a book. The boy scampered off- tripping right before he neared the bench.

He landed flat on the grass and this caught his attention. He rolled his eyes and offered a hand. "How did you find me?" Arthur asked.

He looked at him and noticed his green eyes, puffy and wet with tears. He still had Arthur's hand in his own and realized that the sleeve of his coat was moist. "This place has always been our home base." He smiled, in hopes of a smile in return.

Arthur did flash him a slight smile then his expression changed. "You were right about those gits...about everything."

_Now is not the time to rub it in_, Alfred thought to himself. Looking from the corner of his eyes, he saw the old orphanage made of red brick and concrete. A lot of emotions piled up (adding on to the sympathy he holds for his friend). "Do you remember the promise we made after defeating the kids who beat up the kids of our orphanage?" He turned towards him and saw his perplexed expression. "Ah, you don't remember it. Let me tell you what. Ten years from now, if we're both single, we'll get married."

"Married?" Arthur snickered a bit.

"Yeah, why not? With the gown, tux, cake, and all that."

The corners of Arthur's lips rose to form a smile. "Hmm. That sounds nice."

The blue-eyed boy glanced back at the orphanage and continued on, "Then we'll start a family. Have kids if you still can. Get a dog... or a cat... but I like dogs."

Laughing some more, the green-eyed replied, "I like dogs too, but I prefer cats. Plus, I'd rather have flying mint bunny with me, or maybe the unicorn!"

"Come on, silly. Are you still not over that?" Alfred laughed, earning a loud huff from the other as he looked towards the distance. He added, "If we adopt kids, we'll raise them in a nice neighborhood. See them off to school. That is, if you want. But I would want more to sit on the porch and grow old together."

"Sounds like a good life. Seems like you've got everything planned out." Arthur leaned towards Alfred and he leaned towards the other as well.

"It's an ideal. Something we can strive for, at least. Something that I know you like as well."

"So... umm... you actually see us like this in the future?" Arthur looked at him and softly felt his hand, still intertwined with his.

Alfred glanced at the sky and returned contact with his shimmery eyes. "It's a dream I've had since," he whispered.

"Since when?"

Alfred was unsure whether to reply to that question since he felt like he's said too much already. He glimpsed at the orphanage again and gathered the courage to say: "Since I met you. Since the day we first hung out together at this very place, under the tree, pretending to be Tarzan and Jane...yes, I still love calling you Jane, hehehe...exploring the depths of the jungle with the help of our fantastic ape friends."

"Ugh, are you still not over that?" Arthur frowned a bit before he snickerd. "Hmm, I can't believe you still remember that." Hearing this, Alfred's focus turned back to him and saw that he was pleased that he still remembered it, despite being teased.

The scene flashed in Arthur's mind. He was some normal kid with his smugly-fixed hair, running with some of the other orphans around the giant oak tree. The kids made gorilla howls as they approached 'the Lord of the Apes.' He climbed up the oak with him and sat together on its branches. The Lord of the Apes squinted his eyes to see what was coming towards them. 'Stay here,' Aflred said to him and climbed down the tree. The bullies started kicking dirt to their faces. He watched Alfred try to reason with the bullies with no avail. He climbed down, picked up a stick, and started swinging it around at them. 'Tarzan, we have to protect our band!' he told Alfred and whacked several of their enemies. Suddenly the big one grabbed his collar and raised him up and forced him to drop the stick. As soon as the stick touched the ground, Alfred aka the Lord of the Apes started tickling the large bully- to his surprise, the bully was incredibly ticklish. The bully dropped Arthur- 'Go call for help' Aflred whispered to him. He ran to the orphanage and brought their caretaker to the scene. The caretaker scolded the bullies and the rest was history. The two stayed by the oak as the rest of the kids were cleaned up and some, iced (for their bruises). The rest of his memory was a blur but before he checked in with reality, he remembered Alfred saying, 'As long as you're my Jane, I will protect you. I swear on my heart and mind.'

"How come you've never told me?" Arthur said softly.

"Because I was scared everything would change. I was scared of ruining this dream. I was scared I might lose you in the end." Alfred shyly looked at him and Arthur gazed into his blue eyes.

"What's the difference now?"

"I don't want to live my life never knowing what could have been... never knowing if you were that one soul I was destined to meet and spend an eternity with." Suddenly, he felt Arthur's lips pressed against his. It's a weird feeling. He thought. A good kind of weird.

Arthur replied, "Neither do I."

With their hands, still intertwined, they get up. They walked home, hand in hand.

"Umm... so should we get a dog?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Guren no Yumiya. But I like Jiyuu no Tsubasa more mehehehe. LOOL.


End file.
